Draco Malfoy est-il vraiment blond ?
by Ninours
Summary: Alors que les Gryffondors sont en plein débat sur la couleur de cheveux des élèves de Poudlard Harry doute. Draco Malfoy est-il vraiment blond ? Commence alors une enquête pour connaître la vérité. SLASH !


**Titre:**Draco Malfoy est-il vraiment blond ?

**Auteur:**Ninours (c'est moi ^^)

**Disclaimer:**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils sont à JKR (petite veinarde)

**Raiting:**M peut-être, je suis pas sure...

**Résumé:**Alors que les Gryffondors sont en plein débat sur la couleur de cheveux des

élèves de Poudlard Harry doute. Draco Malfoy est-il vraiment blond ?

**Un peu de blabla:**Je sais pourquoi pas j'ai écris cette fic, peut-être parce que l'idée me plaisait... Dans cette histoire les personnages sont en sixième année (ils ont donc 16 ans) et il n'y a pas de spoiler du tome 6. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée du nombre de chapitres que va durer cette fic, j'espère en faire au moins trois si je réussis à la finir, ça serait chouette !

Sur ce... **ENJOY !**

***0oOo0*0oOo0*0oOo0*0oOo0***

Dans le dortoir des Gryffondors peu avant l'extinction des feus les garçons débattaient sur ceux et celles qui se faisaient des couleurs, des permanentes ou qui se mettaient des extensions. Un sujet pas vraiment intelligent mais fort passionnant. Harry était assis sur le bord de la fenêtre, les pieds sur les épaules de Dean assis par terre alors que Ron, Neville et Seamus étaient vautrés sur le lit du plus jeune fils Weasley.

" Non mais tu déconnes, s'exclama Dean. Bien sur qu'Hermione se fait une couleur. Depuis le début de l'année elle est passée de brune à rousse au moins quatre fois !

- T'es sur ? Moi je reste septique... De toutes façons je l'aurais su, j'adore passer mes mains dans ses cheveux. répondit Ron, transit d'amour pour sa belle.

- On se demande pour quelles "occasions" tu mets tes mains dans ses cheveux...

- Oh Seamus ! Tu penses vraiment qu'à ça, gros porc !

- Hin hin... Enfin bref à qui le tour ? Les Serpentards ? Il doit y en avoir un paquet là dedans."

Harry restait pensif. Dans les Serpentards une personne était bien trop blonde pour être naturelle et cette personne c'était...

" Draco Malfoy...

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis Harry ?

- Oh euh, ben moi je pense que Draco Malfoy se fait une couleur. Il est trop blond pour que ce soit naturel.

- Mais tu sais bien que Malfoy a la même couleur de cheveux depuis notre première année !

- Justement ! Tout le monde a changé de couleur, c'est pas normal.

- Il a raison, dit Neville. Tous les blonds ont les cheveux qui sont devenus plus foncés depuis leur entrée à Poudlard. Regarde Luna Lovegood ou encore Hannah Abbot et même tout les autres. Ils ont foncé ! Et les bruns sont devenus plus clairs.

- Comme ?

- Comme... Euh... La fille de Serpentard... C'est Milli-je-sais-plus-trop-quoi !

- Millicent Bulstrode ! Ah ouais c'est vrai. Mais bon de là à dire que Malfoy se teint les cheveux pour garder la même couleur pendant plus de six ans, c'est abusé.

- Ron a raison Harry. Tu vas trop loin, le raisonna Dean.

- Peut-être qu'il fait ça pour ressembler à son père, c'est bien son genre ça !

- Harry, Harry... Arrête de chercher des excuses, Malfoy est juste blond et il n'a jamais eu la moindre racine plus foncée."

Pourtant notre jeune homme à lunettes restait persuadé que quelque chose clochait avec la couleur de cheveux de son pire ennemi.

" Dis moi Ron, tu crois que Malfoy peut changer d'apparence ? Un peu comme Tonks.

- Ah ouais c'est pas bête ça... Vous en pensez quoi les gars ?"

Les garçons restèrent perplexes quelques minutes, puis tous décidèrent de mener l'enquête. Ron, Neville et Seamus se chargeraient de trouver une idée pour coincer le (peut-être faux) blond et ensuite Harry et Dean passeraient à l'attaque.

Le lendemain à l'heure du déjeuner Ron, Neville et Seamus exposèrent le plan qu'ils avaient élaboré durant leur cours d'histoire de la magie qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Serpentards. Le premier à prendre la parole fut Seamus.

" Donc voilà après moult réflexions, Ron, Neville et moi sommes tombés d'accord pour une idée un peu tordue mais qui reste la plus probable.

- Nous t'écoutons mon cher ami, lui murmura Dean à l'oreille."

Seamus fit un clin d'œil à son ami et repris là où il en était.

" Voilà, comme vous le savez surement samedi nous pouvons aller à Pré-au-lard."

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête, se demandant se qu'allait sortir leur ami.

" Et comme tout le monde le sait, Malfoy va ramener une jeune fille avec lui dans le but de prendre son pied.

- Ah quel bâtard, aucun respect ! fulmina Ron.

- Tu l'as dis l'ami ! Bref, ce que je vous propose c'est de vous déguiser en fille et de passer la nuit avec lui, de cette façon vous pourrez lui lancer un sort pour lui rendre son apparence initiale lorsqu'il dormira. Vous en pensez quoi ?

- C'est une bonne idée mais il faut utiliser du polynectar je suppose et Hermione ne voudra jamais nous en passer. De plus je me vois très mal supporter Malfoy durant une nuit complète, lui indiqua Harry, rebuté à cette idée.

- Tout à fait d'accord avec Harry, dit Dean. Je refuse de passer une nuit dans les bras de Malfoy. Je pourrai plus jamais dormir après ça et puis... C'est Malfoy quoi !

- Voyons Dean, pour prouver que Malfoy est un faux blond il faut faire des sacrifices !

- Oui mais de là à le laisser me dépuceler... Il y a des limites quand même.

- Si tu veux pas coucher avec Malfoy je prend ta place quand tu veux mon chou."

Seamus avait dit ça en lançant un regard langoureux au blond assis une table derrière eux.

" Ah non ! Tes petites fesses sont à moi ! lui répliqua Dean.

- Oh oui chéri ! Prends moi autant de fois que tu veux, je te les laisse jusqu'à ma mort s'il le faut.

- Bon sang tous les deux, un peu de retenu que diable !"

Ron était à présent rouge comme une tomate et il essayait de disparaitre sous la table.

" Hum hum. Bon revenons-en à notre sujet principal, le polynectar et la façon d'agir.

- En fait on a pas besoin de polynectar, ma cousine a acheté une potion qui te transforme en une belle fille aux superbes courbes en un rien de temps. Je lui ai piqué pour l'embêter lors de sa première fête.

- Tu es diabolique Neville. Mais je peux savoir ce que tu comptais faire avec cette potion ?"

Neville bafouilla une excuse bidon alors que ses oreilles devenaient rouges jusqu'à ce que Harry, qui était resté très silencieux, prenne la parole.

" Donc si j'ai bien compris Dean et moi on prend la potion, on drague Malfoy et je dois réussir à passer la nuit avec lui... sans me faire violer alors que je suis devenu une vraie bombe sexuelle ?

- Euh... Oui en gros c'est ça."

Le brun se prit la tête dans les mains et menaça de se la frapper sur la table en bois. Ses amis rigolaient mais on sentait qu'ils étaient aussi peu enjoués à l'idée de laisser leur survivant dans la chambre d'un vil Serpentard sans protection aucune. Malgré tout, le petit brun était assez fort pour ne pas se faire violer par un Malfoy qui se débrouillerait pour que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Harry devienne consentant.

" Bon je suppose que j'ai pas le choix, c'est ça ?

- Pas vraiment mon pote ! Aller courage c'est juste pour une nuit et puis c'est pas comme si il était vraiment moche."

Seamus essayait de lui remonter le moral mais rien que l'idée de draguer son pire ennemi donnait envie au brun de se jeter du haut de la tour l'astronomie. Il allait lui falloir au minimum une bonne nuit de sommeil pour se faire à cette idée.

Alors que les autres parlaient joyeusement du plan à venir la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la pause déjeuné et le début de la reprise des cours sonna et tous se levèrent pour se rendre à leur prochain cours. Dean, Seamus et Neville prirent la direction des serres pour leur cours de botanique en commun avec les Poufsouffles alors que Ron et Harry se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la salle de classe du professeur McGonagall pour le cours de métamorphose en commun avec les Serdaigles et les Serpentards. Bien évidemment les deux amis arrivèrent en retard et après s'être fait réprimander ils regardèrent les places restantes dans la classe. Il y en avait une à côté de Cho Chang qui faisait de grands sourires à Harry, mais celui-ci franchement pas emballé à l'idée de la supporter durant les deux heures que duraient le cours fonça sur la seconde place de libre sans même faire attention à la personne assise à sa droite. Il posa ses affaires et ce n'est qu'en entendant une voix grave et traînante lui demander ce qu'il foutait là qu'il réalisa qu'il s'était mis à côté de sa Némésis.

" Tiens donc Potty, je peux savoir ce que tu viens faire à côté de moi ?

- Malfoy, quelle désagréable surprise. Je voulais juste éviter Cho et je me suis précipité sur la dernière place de libre, je n'avais pas fais gaffe que c'était toi qui occupait le siège voisin alors ne te fais pas d'idées."

Harry rétorqua d'un ton qu'il espérait froid et indifférent mais qui était en réalité chevrotant et gêné. Cela fit sourire le blond qui ne se priva de ridiculiser un peu plus son cher voisin de table.

" Mais je ne me fais aucunes idées, pourquoi devrais-je m'en faire ? Quelque chose te trotte dans la tête ? Ah non c'est vrai j'allais oublier, elle est vide.

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! T'as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire alors laisse tomber ce côté je-te-suis-supérieur-et-j'adore-te-rabaisser-parce-que-tu-es-la-personne-que-hais-le-plus-sur-cette-planète !

- Enfin tu reconnais ma supériorité sur ta personne ! Je t'avoue que je n'y croyais plus beaucoup mais bon les miracles arrivent finalement, de temps à autres un éclaire de lucidité traverse ta cervelle de piaf !"

Malfoy rigolait franchement à présent ce qui irrita un peu plus le golden boy qui pris la mouche et se mit à parler plus fort.

" Malfoy, je te jure que si tu continue à me chercher tu vas me trouver !

- Bof, c'est pas comme si tu t'étais bien caché le binoclard. La preuve, l'horrible nid d'oiseau qui te sert de cheveux dépasse de la table vu que t'es trop petit pour qu'on puisse voir le reste."

Harry était à présent franchement énervé et il se leva pour frapper le blond. Il était debout et agrippait la cravate de son ennemi, l'étranglant légèrement, alors que de son autre main il menaçait Malfoy de son point.

" Et bien, le petit pote Potter a besoin de monter sur une chaise pour croiser mon regard ! Si tu veux je te fais léviter pour que tu puisse grimper sur celle qui est devant toi. dit le blond toujours souriant.

- Malfooooooooy, je te jure que ça va mal se finir !

- C'est surtout pour vous que ça va mal se finir monsieur Potter. cracha le professeur McGonagall.

- Mais professeur, c'est lui qui a commencé !

- Je ne veux rien savoir ! Maintenant lâchez monsieur Malfoy, qu'il puisse respirer convenablement et je retire trente points à Gryffondor pour avoir menacé un camarade.

- Bien fait pour ta pomme le nain ! murmura Malfoy

- Ainsi que trente points à Serpentard pour avoir perturbé le cours en embêtant son voisin de table.

- Quoi ? Mais madame c'est injuste, j'ai rien fais !

- Pas de discutions, maintenant remettez vous au travail, je veux finir mon cours dans le calme c'est comprit ?

- Bien professeur." répondirent les deux jeunes hommes en cœur.

Les deux élèves se rassirent le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre et au bout de quelques secondes les chuchotements cessèrent dans la classe. Le professeur retourna à son bureau et commença les explications théoriques de l'exercice à faire pour ce cours, c'est-à-dire changer une éponge en hérisson. Bien évidemment Hermione réussi son sort du premier coup, l'éponge de Ron possédait quatre pattes, une queue et un museau et galopait sur son bureau, celle de Lavande Brown était certes transformé en hérisson mais celui se frottait sensuellement contre l'éponge de sa voisine.

Mais malheureusement pour Harry son éponge refusait catégoriquement de se métamorphoser à l'instar de celle de Malfoy qui était rapidement devenue un animal d'une belle taille, ce dernier regardait d'ailleurs le brun se démener avec amusement. Contre toutes attentes le blond donna un conseil à sa Némésis pour que le sortilège fonctionne. Harry le regarda bizarrement mais suivit finalement son conseil il y eu un mieux mais toujours pas de hérisson en vue.

Le prince des Serpentards dans un élan de bonté se plaça derrière son voisin de table et lui saisie les mains pour l'accompagner dans le geste à faire, Harry trop surpris pour réagir se laissa faire. Les mains du blond étaient chaudes et douces, son torse se collait au dos de Harry et les cheveux blonds chatouillaient gentiment son cou.

" On peut savoir ce que tu fous Malfoy ? cracha Harry.

- Ca ne se voit pas ? Je t'aide abrutit !

- Toi tu m'aide ? Excuse moi mais j'ai du mal à croire en ton honnêteté vu que il n'y a même pas dix minutes tu m'insultait.

- Fais moi confiance, j'en ai juste marre de te voir galérer pour quelque chose d'aussi simple alors boucle la et suis bien mes mouvements Potter, ok ?

- Bon d'accord mais juste pour cette fois, et t'as intérêt à pas me faire de crasse ça marche ?

- Je vois que tu deviens raisonnable Potty. Bien, tu commence la main bien haute puis tu tourne le poignet lentement dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et débutant l'incantation ensuite tu abaisse doucement ton bras et tu vise de ta baguette l'éponge enfin tu finis le sort sur un mouvement sec de la main. Si tu suis correctement toutes ces étapes tu devrais obtenir un hérisson en pleine forme. Tu essaye ?"

Tout en disant les explications le blond les imitait et quand il eut finit Harry, plus rouge qu'une tomate, ne pu qu'acquiescer timidement. Malfoy se dégagea de lui et il sentit comme un manque de sa présence, après s'être ressaisi il refit ce que lui avait dit son pire ennemi et un bel hérisson apparu à la place de l'éponge. Harry se retourna vers Malfoy avec un air embarrassé et murmura un merci tout gêné. Le blond sourit sincèrement et se détourna en disant que ce n'était rien.

Ils s'assirent cette fois plus près l'un de l'autre et continuèrent à parler, le prince des vert et argent flirtant doucement avec celui des rouge et or sans que ce dernier ne s'en rende compte. A l'autre bout de la salle Hermione fit un petit signe à Ron pour lui montrer ce qu'elle venait de voir, celui-ci fit mine de s'étrangler et lui fit comprendre qu'il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son ami.

La fin du cours sonna et les deux voisins de table se regardèrent surpris, ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. Malfoy se leva et Harry fit de même, arrivé à la porte de la salle de classe le blond se tourna vers lui et le salua d'une voix bien plus chaleureuse que d'habitude et avec un beau sourire charmeur.

" Et bien Potter, j'avoue avoir été agréablement surpris de savoir que l'on pouvait avoir une conversation civilisée tout les deux sans se chamailler ni s'insulter, j'espère qu'on se reverra pour parler à nouveau. A plus !

- A plus Malfoy."

Le brun était sonnait et n'y croyait pas trop non plus mais, il se devait d'avouer qu'il avait passé un cours des plus agréable en compagnie du jeune homme aux yeux gris. Il attendit Ron et Hermione qui sortirent rapidement et se jetèrent sur lui pour avoir des explications quand à ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et le Serpentard en cours de métamorphose, assez gêné et pas très sur lui-même de la réponse il préféra répondre une phrase simple et efficace: "Je sais pas."

***0oOo0*0oOo0*0oOo0*0oOo0***

C'était l'heure du diner et tous les élèves de Poudlard ainsi que les professeurs étaient à présent attablés dans la grande salle. Harry n'arrêtait pas de lancer des coups d'œil peu discrets à la table des vert et argent, il mangeait peu et n'écoutait pas ce qui se disait à sa table car trop absorbé par le blond assis sur la table en face de lui. Ce dernier parlait à Pansy Parkinson avec animation et Harry se surpris à le trouver beau avec son sourire en coin, ses yeux brillants et sa peau pâle comme la neige. Il se perdit dans sa contemplation et retient sa respiration lorsque l'objet de ses pensées tourna la tête et croisa son regard, tout deux se dévisagèrent surpris puis le blond commis l'impensable, il envoya un clin d'œil sexy au survivant. Harry, trop surpris pour régir se trouva à fixer bêtement le blond qui s'était relancé dans sa conversation avec celle assise à côté de lui.

Le gloden boy ne sortit de ses pensées que quand Ron dans un élan de délicatesse lui frappa violemment le dos pour le faire revenir sur Terre.

" Bah alors mec, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu rêve depuis le début du repas, t'as pas aimé ce qu'on a mangé ?

- Non c'est pas ça Ron, j'avais juste pas très faim et un truc qui me trotte dans la tête, rien de très important.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, surtout si quelque chose t'embête ! Je suis ton meilleur pote donc n'hésite pas à te confier, je serais toujours là pour t'aider. lui dit le rouquin avec un air sérieux qui surpris Harry.

- Oui je sais, t'inquiète pas, merci Ron. Je me sens fatigué je vais aux dortoirs, à plus tard."

Et Harry partit sans un mot de plus. Une fois écroulé sur son lit il repensa à cette journée et plus particulièrement au cours de métamorphose avec Malfoy qui l'avait bien perturbé. Il s'endormit comme une masse et se réveilla le lendemain matin avec l'impression qu'une multitude de petits Malfoy avaient pénétré ses rêves pour lui envoyer des clins d'œil et des sourires sexys à souhait. Il ne se doutait pas que sa journée s'annonçait épouvantable.

***0oOo0*0oOo0*0oOo0*0oOo0***

Donc voilà, c'est la fin de ce premier chapitre (le plus que j'ai jamais écris !). J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plus et j'accepte toutes sortes de reviews, votre avis est le bienvenue :)


End file.
